Uzumaki Shinji: Heir of Five Clans
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Having had enough of witnessing the horrible future that Shinji Ikari is forced into, Kami takes Shinji's soul and reincarnates him in an alternate timeline. A timeline of ninjas.


_***I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Naruto!***_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

From up in her palace in Heaven, Kami sighed as she looked at two familiar worlds. One that remains totally unchanged, but the other one has two major differences. One is the world known simply by her and her fellow deities as Evangelion. A world where children are forced to fight powerful alien invaders designated by the humans as Angels. She scoffed at that notion.

These aliens may be powerful in their own right, but they pale in comparison to her true agents of heaven. Angels, Valkyries and the like. Just one of even their weakest soldiers could easily defeat three of these mortal 'angels' at the same time if they wanted to. Unfortunately, they can not openly involve themselves in the affairs of humans. But Kami has had it up to here with how this particular universe always ends up.

The world and everyone in it ends up destroyed because of the selfish ambitions of a bunch of crazy old men trying to turn themselves into gods so they can reshape the world in their own image, and an even more insane man who wants this to happen so he can reunite with his deceased wife. And at the center of it all is Shinji Ikari, a teenage boy who has been emotionally stunted and socially isolated all his life. And for what? A stupid plan crafted by arrogant mortals that won't even work!

Kami just knows her sister, Yami, would love nothing more than to get her hands on all those who have wronged the boy in the past and put them through tortures so bad, they make that one guy who is being forced to listen to Karma Chameleon on maximum volume on a constant loop for his whole afterlife look tame! Heck, even her brother, Shinigami, himself wouldn't eat their souls even if he was starving. They're that steeped in darkness.

But when she glanced away from the Evangelion universe, she saw that this particular alternate timeline named affectionately after one of her Children of Prophecy, has a major difference. In this timeline, the Masked Uchiha (who we all know by now is Obito, let's be honest.) found where Kushina was giving birth and made his move sooner than he should have. He forced open the weakening seal while Kushina was still in labor and forced the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, out of the seal before placing the mighty Biju under his command through the use of his Sharingan.

Now this could be a problem. Normally, the Child of Prophecy for any timeline in any world would be able to get strong enough to put an end to the plans of the ultimate evil while making many allies along the way, eventually bringing about an era of peace to their once war torn world. But since this timeline has no Child of Prophecy, this evil will be left unopposed. But it's not like she can just create a new Child of Prophecy out of thin air. It doesn't work that way even for someone with as much godly power as her own.

She would need to find a pure soul to use as a medium. Then she needs the proper components to create the physical body. Not to mention that she wants her new Child of Prophecy to grow up in the care of a loving family. The components for the physical body would be easy enough for her to find, as she still plans for this child to be the child of Minato and Kushina, but she doesn't know where she'll find a pure soul. Pure souls don't grow on trees after all.

That's when she realized something.

Shinji has a pure soul. Untainted by evil even after all of the hardships he's had to endure. He's the perfect candidate, and he deserves a better life than the one he's destined for if he stays in his current universe.

Rising up from her throne, Kami opened a portal to Evangelion. It's time to pay a certain boy a visit.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**If you enjoyed the prologue, be sure to leave the story a fav, and maybe follow it if you so desire. Leave a review on your way out, and I'll see you all next update! Buh-bye now!**_


End file.
